Confusion at Tokyo Towers
by kevin3485
Summary: Through a seemingly random series of events, people keep showing up at Tokyo Towers and interrupting the greatest duel ever. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I heard someone say or I read it somewhere that everything important in anime happens at Tokyo Tower. That's the inspiration for this.)

Confusion at Tokyo Tower

Yugi stared across the field at his old nemesis, Seto Kaiba. He could tell Kaiba was up to something, cause he had that slight grin on his face that he always had during his inner monologues. That grin that meant he had put some card down that would change the duel into his favor. They had dueled each other so many times that they knew each other's "tells." Kaiba's pauses to relish his own genius at a particular move. Yugi's wide eyes that signaled something had gone wrong, which was usually followed by "Oh no!" The battle had been raging for a staggering two hours, possibly due to the repetitive inner monologues and constant commercial breaks...I mean, time that was taken to successfully plan a counter attack ...yeah ....that's it. Yugi began to wonder why he had even agreed to this duel in the first place. Dueling Kaiba under normal circumstances, which normal circumstances seemed to never happen, would be one thing. But what would possess Kaiba to battle atop the Tokyo Tower.

"Make your move, Yugi. I'm sure it'll be your last," Kaiba said with his usual over confident grin.

"Your right about one thing, Kaiba. This is the last move of the duel. I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and my Kuriboh so that I can summon my Dark Magician!" Yugi laid the card down on the Duel Disk and watched as his two monsters disappeared and his new monster appear...but since when did the Dark Magician have a pony tail?

Crawling out of a hole in the roof, Tenchi struggled to get atop the Tokyo Tower. But imagine his surprise when he came face to face with one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"AHHH!!" he let out a yelp and suddenly, Ryoko appeared, ready to take down this new disturbance.

"What the hell is that thing?" she said, puzzled by the appearance of so many monsters.

From underneath Tenchi, Ayeka was becoming impatient with the hold up. "What's going on up there? Is everything alright?"

"What are you people doing here?" Kaiba shouted, upset that his duel was being disrupted. "I bought out the Tokyo Tower so that I could duel Yugi without distraction. And with no distractions, and with my new strategy, I'll finally be able to beat him and take his God cards--"

"Uh, Kaiba. I don't have the God cards anymore....remember?"

"...Oh, right. What I meant was I'll finally be able to beat him and become the greatest duelist in the world....again!" Kaiba then began to laugh...and laugh... and laugh until finally he was cut off by Tenchi.

"Well, we're here to stop this intergalactic being from destroying my mother." But Kaiba couldn't care less.

"I don't care," Kaiba said, reiterrating what I had just said about him not caring. "I told you, I already bought out the Tokyo Tower so you and your 'intergalactic being' will just have to battle somewhere else."

Tenchi stared with fright in his eyes past Kaiba. "Well, why don't you tell him that then?"

Kaiba whirled around, his gravity defying sleeveless trench coat swirling with him, as he stared at a big black mass with a white mask for a face. It was Kain, but he didn't look menacing, just annoyed.

"So what's the deal? Are we going to fight or what?" asked Kain.

"Well, that's still up for discussion," Tenchi explained. "You see, these guys were playing solitaire--"

"DUEL MONSTERS!!!" screamed Yugi and Kaiba in unison.

"Whatever. Anyway, they were playing their game and--"

"There's no need for discussion," Kaiba butted in. "I told you. I already paid for the use of Tokyo Tower. You two can fight just about anywhere."

"Well, can't you two play your silly game else where?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah. I flew about 2 billion lightyears here just so I could destroy this place. And I'm not flying back until I've finished my goal," Kain added.

"Well, you could stay in a hotel," Yugi said.

"Or not destroy the Tokyo Tower," added Tenchi.

"Oh no. This bitch is coming down. And I don't have a wallet, so it's coming down now!" Kain exclaimed, while preparing for an attack.

Suddenly, Yusuke Urameshi burst on to the roof from a roof access door that Tenchi and his crew had somehow overlooked. "Whoa. That thing's huge. Is that what Koenma wanted us to destroy?" he asked his group.

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't even think it's a demon," said Kazuma Kuwabara. "What do you think Kurama?"

"Well, it doesn't look human, that's for sure. However, I don't think it's a demon either," Kurama said, confused at what this huge black thing was.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to kill it," Hiei proclaimed as he unsheathed his sword.

Kurama started to butt in with "But Hiei, we don't even know if it's human." but was cut off by Hiei's hacking and slashing of Kain, which he finished off with a Fist of the Mortal Flame.

Tenchi stared for a few minutes, stunned that Kain was finished off so easily, and slightly confused as to why they were fighting in the present when the whole Kain thing took place in the '70s when they went back in time to save his mother. But those thoughts were put on hold as Ayeka suddenly grabbed him by the neck.

"Finally, my Tenchi. We are saved and you and I can go off and get married." Ayeka said, squeezing the life out of Tenchi slowly.

"Hold on! Tenchi doesn't want to marry you," Ryoko said, floating down to come face to face with Ayeka. She grabbed Tenchi and ripped him out of her hands. "He wants to marry me."

Tenchi, fed up with this constant battle over which girl wanted him the most, finally snapped. "THAT'S IT!!! No more of this. I'm tired of your bickering! From this moment on, I'M GAY!!!"

Everyone stopped and stared, some confused as to what this sudden outburst was about, others confused about what gay meant, which Kurama explained to Hiei, who was thoroughly shocked and disgusted.

"Is that so?" came a slightly femine yet unmistakenly masculine voice from behind Tenchi. He whirled around to see a random gay man standing in a pink frilly nightgown. The man picked up Tenchi and began to drag him off, much to Tenchi's dismay.

"NO! I was just kidding. I'm not gay. Honest....HELP!!!" And with that, Ayeka and Ryoko rushed off to save their beloved Tenchi.

"Well, now that they're gone, maybe we can get back to our duel Yugi," Kaiba siad, ignoring Yusuke and his group.

"But what about those guys, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking at the spirit detective.

"Who cares? I'm sure they'll leave just like those other guys did. Now, where were we?"

"I had just played my Dark Magician," said Yugi.

"Well then, I'll play the magic card Polymerization, which allows me to fuse my Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand," exclaimed Kaiba.

"Wait. It's still my turn. Plus, aren't you supposed to use the Dragon Ritual instead of Polymerization?" Yugi inquired.

"Yugi, you know as well as I that the rules of Duel Monsters do not apply to the anime. Now, say goodbye to your Dark Magician," Kaiba yelled as Yusuke and the others were conversing amongst themselves.

"Are you sure? I thought we were supposed to be here by eight," said Yusuke.

"No, it was definately 7:30. I remember," said Kuwabara.

"Well, what time is it now?" asked Kurama.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a watch," said Hiei.

"Well, someone's got to have a watch around here," Yusuke said, surveying the rooftop. "Hey, you with the giant clock. What time is it?"

Kaiba whirled around, his trench coat whirling with him again. He was insulted. Someone had just laid down the highest insult upon his prized duel disk, an invention that had taken him a whole lot of planning to make. This was state of the art dueling. And besides, there was no room for a clock in this model. "This is not a clock, you moron. This is a duel disk. It's the greatest advancement in dueling since the invention of gravity defying duel wear."

"I asked for the time, not a sales pitch. Now do you know what time it is or not," Yusuke continued.

"No, so why don't you run along home to ask your whore of a mother," Kaiba said.

"Hey, my mom is not a whore!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yeah. She's not a whore, she's an alcoholic. There's a complete difference," Kuwabara said trying to back up his friend, and failing miserably. Yusuke looked at his friend and was about to say something really mean, but then a white-haired boy with dog ears wearing a bright red outfit carrying a black haired girl in a school girl uniform on his back jumped onto the roof.

"Alright. Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he set Kagome down and unsheathed Tetsuaiga.

"I'm sensing a lot of demon energy coming from that guy," said Kurama. "Maybe he's the one Koenma sent us after."

"I don't know, Kurama. Something doesn't seem quite right about that guy. Like, he's not all demon," Kuwabara said.

Growing impatient, Yusuke spoke up and yelled across the roof to Inuyasha. "Hey, dogboy! Are you a demon?"

Insulted, Inuyasha yelled back. "No, I just wear these ears as a joke. What are you? Stupid? Of course I'm a demon."

"Half-demon," Kagome butted in.

"What is it with you? Everytime I try and say I'm a demon, you have to go and cut me down," Inuyasha said, looking a little ticked off.

"Well, you are only a half-demon. I mean, that's pretty scary in itself, I think," Kagome explained, trying to save her own ass.

"So. Demons are scary. That's why we're not called half-humans. Feh, why do you have to be such a--" Inuyasha was cut off by a very long string of "sit" commands from Kagome, each one hurting slightly more than its predecessor.

"Hn...guess we have nothing to worry about if a little girl can kick his ass," Hiei deduced.

Suddenly, a thought hit Kurama. "Wait, did he just say that he was 'half'-demon?"

Hiei pondered this thought for a few seconds. "So that means that one of his parents was a demon...and the other....Oh my God!... That's disgusting," he said, almost becoming violently ill.

"Yeah," Yusuke concurred. "What human would have sex with a demon?" Just as Hiei and Kurama were about to protest, several fangirls donning Hiei-wear and Kurama plushies bust through the door.

Kurama stared for a second, shocked. "Ah! An ambush," he and Hiei then ran off as fast as they could, Yusuke and Kuwabara following behind, then by a gaggle of crazy girls (well, let's be honest...all girls are crazy) shouting obscene catcalls about how they want to touch the two demons inappropriately.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in stunned silence at what had just transpired, but then remembered why they were there. "Hey, Kagome. Do you sense any jewel shards around?"

"No."

"Damnit," Inuyasha cursed...which isn't right kids. Never use potty words. "How are we going to find him now?"

Kaiba, who was thoroughly annoyed at this point, shouted back, "Can you keep it down? We're trying to duel."

"Speaking of the duel, Kaiba, it's still my turn. So I'll play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull. Then I'll switch both my monsters into defense mode." Yugi finished his turn, but was worried. His two monsters were powerful, but were still nothing compared to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Your move."

Kaiba drew his card and smile came across his face. "It's been a pleasure knowing you Yugi. This next move will knock you right out of existance. First, I'll set a magic card. Then, I'll switch my Ultimate Dragon into defense move....Your turn."

Yugi stared, almost....dumbfounded would be the word. "Wait, the move that knocks me out of existance is...passing?"

"Not exactly, Yugi," Kaiba began to explain....If you're hungry, I suggest you go know. Or maybe take a bathroom break. It's going to be a long speech and by the time you get back, you'll have learned the jist of it through reiteration of the same points over and over again... "I'm going to make you defeat yourself. As you can see, I have laid a magic card and put my dragon in defense mode. You could destroy it know, but if my face-down card is a trap card, you will lose the rest of your life points. If it's not, you could use your other monster to take the rest of my life points. So you have to make a choice...attack or don't..."

Again, Yugi was dumbfounded. "...Oh, you're good."

"I know. Now make your move."

During all this, Inuyasha was growing impatient. Someone had called Kagome and told her that Naraku would be there....So where was he? Due to his uncertainty of the whereabouts of his current nemesis, and the fact that two morons were playing some sort of poker game, were driving him crazy. "Can you two stop that? You're pissing me off."

Kaiba whirled around. "As I've been saying for the past half hour, I bought out the Tokyo Tower. Whatever you're doing will have to wait til we finish our duel..." He then returned to taunting Yugi into attacking.

Having lost the gaggle of girls, Yusuke and the other spirit detectives returned to the Tokyo Tower roof. "Well, I think we lost them," Yusuke said triumphantly.

"Hn. But why are we back here," Hiei asked. "We've already proved that it was a scam by those stupid, hormone-driven, human girls."

"I don't know, you guys," Kuwabara stated. "I still have a bad feeling."

"Well, that half-demon is still here, but he hasn't done anything that would signify that he has any evil plans," Kurama said. "So I guess Hiei is correct."

"As always," Hiei gloated.

Just then, a little yellow rat ran out onto the roof, being chased by a kid in a blue and white jacket with a backwards hat on.

"Pikachu, slow down. We don't even know where we are," Ash Ketchum said, finally catching his favorite Pokemon, Pikachu.

Following behind Ash were his two friends, Misty and Brock. Brock was holding a map. "Hmmm....this doesn't appear to be on the map," Brock said.

"How would you know anyway, Brock?" Misty started, her frustration showing. "You can't even see the map when You're EYEs ARE ALWAYS CLOSED!!!!"

"To each his own, right?" Brock said, making a little joke. Misty didn't laugh.

Suddenly, the spirit detectives sensed some really strong demon energy in the area. "Whoa, you feel that guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Detective, I think it's safe to assume that if you can feel it, then we all can feel it," Hiei said. He then added, "Except Kuwabara that is."

Kuwabara became upset by that comment. "Hey shrimp! I feel it to. So why don't you grow a few inches and then try to talk to me!" Not making much sense, Hiei decided a retort wasn't worth his time.

"I think it's coming from over there," Kurama said pointing at Pikachu.

At the same time, Kagome started to sense a jewel shard in the pressence. In fact, she was sensing it coming from the same place as Kurama was sensing the demonic energy; Pikachu. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard."

"Really, where?" Inuyasha asked, finally getting some kind of answer to questions he was asking himself.

"It's coming from that strange yellow rat," Kagome said, pointing.

Ash, who at the time was concerned with calming down Pikachu, now noticed that people were pointing at him. "Hey, what's going on? Why's everyone pointing at me?" He pondered this for a few seconds, and came to one conclusion...."They must be fans! Of course. I am the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time."

Overhearing Ash's comments slightly peeved Misty off. Of course, it was easy to peev Misty off today considering she was "having some slight difficulties." Having "that time of the month" happen on the road was hard on any woman, but especially her. "Ash, I've been holding something back, because of trainer's courtesy and all, but I'd like to tell you right now that you are not the greatest trainer in the world. In fact, you are, quite possibly, the worst!"

"Oh yeah, says you," Ash retorted, feeling like he had won.

"SILENCE!!!" exclaimed a voice that shook the rooftop. Everyone looked to where this strangely "Leslie Nielsen of Naked Gun fame"-esque voice had originated from (in fact, it probably was voiced by Leslie Nielsen): Pikachu.

Ash was shocked. In all the years he had known Pikachu, he had never heard him speak, especially not like that. "Pikachu, what's going on?"

"I said silence!" Pikachu exclaimed. "All will be explained in due time. In fact, right now." He then turned to Inuyasha, Kagome, and the spirit detectives. "I am the ones who brought you here." There were slight shocked gasps. "You pathetic pieces of garbage don't deserve to live, so I've assembled the three greatest groups of heroes so that I could smite them down..." Pikachu looked around the rooftop and looked a little confused. "Wait, where's the third group?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "They're over there. They been playing Uno for the past 45 minutes."

"DUEL MONSTERS!!!" Yugi and Kaiba shouted in unison.

Pikachu stared, still confused. "Those aren't the guys. I don't even know who they are."

Kaiba, being used to taking charge of a situation, spoke up. "I'm Seto Kaiba. He's Yugi Muoto. I bought out the Tokyo Tower so I could duel him, so get lost and come back later. Yugi, it's still your move."

"There were some people here earlier," Yusuke explained, referring to the meeting with Tenchi.

"Was it two guys dressed up in some weird sort of armor?" Pikachu inquired.

"No, it was, what seemed like, a sexually frustrated guy, a giant floating humanoid cat, and a prissy, annoying girl."

"Wasn't them then," Pikachu explained. Just then, two figures jumped up onto the Tokyo Tower roof. Both of them were wearing the weird armor Pikachu had just described. One was slightly smaller than the other, and wore a gray suit or armor. The other was just a little bit taller, but his suit was, for the most part, black. Both suits had strange orbs in the forehead and the belt, and small blades coming out of their forearms.

"Where's Mitsuki?" asked Sho, who was in the Guyver I suit, in an upset voice. Although, after saying that, he kind of had to step back and reevaluate the situation. He was expecting suit wearing cronies from Chronos, not some scene that resembled a comic convention on crack.

"What's going on here?" Agito, the one in the black suit, or the Guyver III, asked, just as confused as Sho.

Pikachu grinned at his recent turn of luck. "Finally, you're all here. I'll begin the explanation now. I've brought the three greatest heroes I could find and decided to destroy them all. With you all out of the picture, I can begin my conquest on this world."

Ash then spoke up. "Pikachu, why are you doing this?"

"Don't confuse me your little slave. I kidnapped him last night and took his place...he's hanging right above you." Everyone looked up to not only see the real Pikachu hanging from a hook, but a girl, who Sho identified as Mitsuki, hanging as well. Both seemed to be in good condition, except for the unconciousness.

"If you're not Pikachu, then who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Pikachu, the Dark Overlord of Hell!" Pikachu exclaimed. "And it is my mission in life to conquer this realm and the next!"

"We're not going to let you do that furball," Yusuke said, pointing his Spirit Gun finger at the rodent. Kuwabara charged his Spirit Sword, Kurama pulled out his rose and let his spirit energy transform it into the Rose Whip, and Hiei unsheathed his katana.

Inuyasha readied Tetsuaiga and Kagome pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Sho and Agito both extended their vibro-blades that were attached to their forearms, Sho with his two, and Agito with four. All three groups prepared to attack.

Pikachu then spoke up again. "You all are really quite pathetic. Did you really think I didn't come prepared? I have gained little pieces from all of your different livestyles that will give me the power to beat you all. First, I have my demonic energy. Next, a jewel shard that I acquired from Naraku. And finally, most importantly of all....THE FOURTH GUYVER UNIT!!!!" he exclaimed. He readied himself, then he called for it. "GUYVER!!!" A dimension opened up behind Pikachu, and black vines attached themselves to him. They covered his small rodent like body and then plates of armor were attached. The little electric mouse had become Guyver Pikachu: The Dark Overlord of Hell.

All of the combatants could feel his dark aura growing, and they could feel themselves being pushed back, inch by inch.

Finally, Yusuke readied his finger and charged up a Spirit Gun. He took aim, and let loose a huge blast. "SPIRIT GUN!!!" The blast hit, dead on. However, Pikachu was unfazed.

"You fool. Not only am I wearing a Guyver unit, but it's also being upgraded by jewel shard. None of you stand a chance," gloated the rat.

"Oh yeah. We'll just see about that." Inuyasha swung his sword and sent off one of Tetsuaiga's greatest attack. "WINDSCAR!!!" The attack also hit on target, but did just as much damage; none.

Sho and Agito took stances. "Stay out of this everyone. This is our fight," Sho warned. And with that, the two Guyver units attacked the third. Pikachu extended his vibro-blades, but these extended from his wrists, extending over the top of his claws. All the vibro-blades clashed, but Sho and Agito's blades were cut off.

Agito looked astonished down at his fallen blades. "This can't be."

Pikachu began to gloat again. "I told you. My Guyver unit is being upgraded by a jewel shard. My vibro-blades are resonating at a shorter wavelength than yours, making them able to cut through your blades, whilst mine remain unharmed."

Hiei's arm began to becom ablaze with a black flame. "He thinks he's tough, but let's see him stand up to my Dragon of the Darkness Flame." But Kurama stopped him.

"That's not such a great idea. All of those attacks were very powerful, yet they did nothing. To attack randomly will be our downfall. We must pool our resources and attack him together...That way, we may be able to find it's weakness." On that note, Sho and Agito had jumped away from Pikachu to regroup. They had heard what Kurama said. Inuyasha had heard as well.

Sho spoke up. "His weak spot should be his control metal in his forehead. However, even if we manage to take it out, the Guyver's self-defense system will take over once the unit has regenerated itself."

"That's no problem," Inuyasha said. "If you get it out of his head, I'll destroy it with the Windscar."

From the sidelines, Ash looked on in horror. This creature had kidnapped his best friend...he then realized how strange it was that his best friend was a rat...but he quickly put that thought aside and started focusing on a plan. "I got it...there's only one way to beat this evil impostor...and that's to use...Him!"

Brock and Misty began to quiver. "No, not him!" Brock proclaimed.

Misty concurred. "Can't you think of another way?"

Ash adjusted the hat on his head and pulled out a phone. "No!" In all Ash's years of searching the world for new and exciting Pokemon, there was one he acquired that he had never used, for it was so dangerous, so uncontrollable, it had to be locked away within a specail Pokeball, one that could never be opened unless under the most extreme circumstances. "Professor Oak. Send me....Him!" There were shouts into the phone about how crazy Ash must be, but Ash's stealy resolve gave way, and a Pokeball was sent to Ash. Ash grabbed the Pokeball and called out to Pikachu. "Hey you! You want a challenge, well then feast your eyes on this." Pikachu had turned around, somewhat surprised that Ash hadn't run off. He saw that he was unleashing a Pokemon, but he didn't know what kind of Pokemon it was, nor did he care. But as the ball opened, smoke began to pour from it. Lights were shining and the creature that stepped out appeared to be 100 feet tall....but it was soon revealed that it wasn't even over one foot...it was Hamtaro!

"Okay meanie," Hamtaro began. "Get ready to face my--" Hamtaro was silenced by a giantic beam of thunder that was shot out of Pikachu's control metal and incinerated the little hamster. A memorial service was held afterward to commemerate the brave little martyr.

With his back turned, the others saw their chance to attack, and took it. Hiei decided to use the Darkness technique and use the power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to enhance his abilities. Kurama kept Pikachu busy by using several demon seeds. Pikachu cut through them easily, but they kept his attention off of the others.

Yusuke ran to the other end of the rooftop to try to get a better angle on Pikachu. He fired a Spirit Gun right at the control metal, but it did absolutely nothing. Kuwabara was using both of his Spirit Swords in the form of whips, a technique that Kurama had taught him. These too were easily fended off, but they help keep Pikachu's attention off of the others.

Kagome aimed one of her arrows at the control metal and fired. The shot tried to force it's way through, but was to no avail. Hiei rushed in to try and attack Pikachu through Kurama and Kuwabara's attacks, but was batted away with the same type of thunder beam and sent into a wall. Yusuke attacked too, figuring he could do more damage up close, but was knocked away also, almost falling off the rooftop.

Sho and Agito rushed in as well. Agito was knocked away, but Sho managed to get through. He reached out and was able to grab the control metal, but as he did so, he felt a slight pain in his stomach. He looked down to see that he had been stabbed with one of Pikachu's vibro-blades. Pikachu began to move the blade up to Sho's throat, but as he hit the chest plate, he hit the nerve that controlled the opening of the chest plate. Sho held on tight to the control metal with both hands, and fired the Mega Smasher, the Guyver's ultimate attack. From that distance, Pikachu had no time to block and the bottom half of his body was gone. Sho tried to pull the control metal out of Pikachu's unattached head, but couldn't. Pikachu's body then started to regenerate at an unprecidented rate. As his arms regenerated, he threw Sho away with such momentum, that the others had to catch him before he fell off.

Pikachu chuckled. "Good. You're all in one area. This will be quick then." He opened his chest plate and prepared to fire, until something landed on his shoulders. He turned to see that someone was just jumping off of him. He then felt another pair of feet, these obviously following after the last. He looked up and saw two men who brandished similar swords that were fighting each other. Their conversation was confusing to say the least.

"You're Fuma!" Kamui shouted at his former friend, yet recent enemy. This was the final battle between the two remaining members of the Dragons of the Earth, Fuma, and the Dragons of Heaven, Kamui.

"I am not Fuma. I am Kamui," Fuma shouted back. Their swords connected as they landed on the hard rooftop. They tried to push one another back, but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat...Pikachu.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" asked the electric, yet currently metallic, rat.

Kamui looked around, confused as to why so many people were on the rooftop of the Tokyo Tower. "Um...we're deciding the fate of Tokyo, and the world, through battle," he explained.

"So are we," Pikachu and the others said.

"Us too," said Kaiba and Yugi, who was still trying to make up his mind on whether to attack or not.

Fuma stared, a little confused, at the two dueling opponents. "How does playing blackjack decide the fate of the world?"

"DUEL MONSTERS!!!" they shouted once more.

"Whatever," Fuma said, obviously unimpressed. He then turned to Kamui. "So, it's kind of crowded up here."

"Yeah. Tomorrow maybe," Kamui suggested.

"Ooh...what time?" Fuma asked, afraid that it might cut into his busy schedule of bridge, swimming lessons, and piano lessons.

"Five?" Kamui said.

"That's good. Alright...just let me think of some dark mini-monologue.." Fuma thought for a second, then spoke up in his evil voice. "Tokyo will live for one more day, but by tomorrow, it's inhabitants, and the inhabitants of every other city will be wiped from the face of this planet." He then disappeared into the night sky.

Pikachu sat impressed. "Damn...he's good." Kamui followed suit, and then Pikachu remembered that he was just about to finish off his opponents. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. But don't feel too bad. It's not often I have to use all my power to destroy so many people." At those words, a thought hit Inuyasha. Pikachu fired the Mega Smasher. It was on a bee line course and would kill them all in a matter of seconds. Pikachu stood laughing at his inevitable conquest, until he heard Inuyasha scream out.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!!" The half-demon was able to send the beam right back at Pikachu. Inuyasha then realized that, although they had enough power to destroy Pikachu, the path of destruction being caused by the Backlash Wave was too random. "Kagome, fire your arrow into my blast and aim right at that rat's control metal."

Kagome was unable to move for a second, but then realized what Inuyasha was getting at. She readied an arrow and fired. Pikachu was too busy trying to cover himself from the attack to see the arrow. It wrapped it's aura around the combined attack of the Windscar and the Mega Smasher, and drove all three right towards Pikachu's control metal. Sensing that he was about to move, Kurama signaled Kuwabara and both used their spirit energy to contain the metal rat. The arrow found it's mark and shattered the control metal. However, Pikachu was still standing. Dazed, but still standing. Yusuke charged up all of his spirit energy into one final blast. Hiei gathered the rest of his and prepared to unleash the Dragon Wave. Sho and Agito opened their chest plates. The two Guyver units fired their Mega Smashers, Yusuke let off his Spirit Gun, and Hiei unleashed the Dragon Wave. When the blast was finished, nothing was left of Pikachu, except a jewel shard.

Kagome picked up the remaining jewel shard and purified it. "Here we go. One step closer to completeing the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome. "I'd say it was wonderful working with you all,...but I'd rather not see any of you again." With that, he leapt off and headed towards feudal Japan.

Yusuke took a look back at Inuyasha, then at Hiei, and decided not to say it, as Hiei had just fallen asleep from absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The other spirit detectives carried him off and headed home.

Sho and Agito let their armors disappear, and they let down Mitsuki and Pikachu, the real electric mouse ran back to Ash, happy that he could be with his friend...he then realized how pathetic it was that his best friend was a human,...but then put those thoughts out of his mind.

Mitsuki awoke to see Sho and Agito had rescued her. "What happened?"

"We rescued you....again," Sho explained.

Mitsuki sat up, looked at them both, and then slapped Sho. "Why couldn't you have just been a normal kid?" She then got up and walked off, both men following behind her.

Yugi was still trying to decide his move, but it had been difficult because of all the commotion. Then, he realized how he would beat Kaiba. "First, I'll switch both monsters into attack mode. Then, I'll activate the magic card Magic Trunade, which sends your card to the graveyard."

"Ha, I got you know. My face down card was exactly what I wanted you to attack. This trap card allows me to switch my monster from its current position (I don't know the name of any card that would let you do this, so I won't bother writing the name of some random card). So I'll switch my Ultimate Dragon into attack mode. And now you're finished Yugi. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Kaiba exclaimed, now confident that he had won the duel.

"You forget Kaiba, it's still my turn. And I play the magic card Megamorph and attach it to my Dark Magician. Since my Life Points are lower than yours, my Magician's attack points are doubled, and are now at 5000!!! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack." Yugi's attack met with Kaiba's and the two attacks jockeyed for position, even though it was obvious that Yugi was going to come out on top...and he did. The attack destroy Kaiba's Dragon, but Yugi wasn't finished yet. "Now my Summoned Skull, attack Kaiba's Life Points directly and finish this duel." The attack hit Kaiba head on and the duel was over. "Now Kaiba, I believe we had a deal..."

Kaiba unwillingly walked over just to the side of where they had been dueling and picked up a plate with some delicious waffles. "Fine. Here!" he said, hating the fact that not only had he lost, but he was now without breakfast...even though it was at night.

"That'll teach you Kaiba...no one touches my Ego Waffles!" Yugi exclaimed and gave a cheesy smile and a thumbs up into the camera.

Naota, who had been staring into Canti's head for what seemed like an hour, turned off the monitor. "That has to be the worst commercial I've ever seen."

**LE'GO MY EGO!!!**

The End

Okay, just a couple of notes about the characters. Yugi Muoto and Seto Kaiba are the protagonist and (for the most part) the antagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko are from Tenchi Muyo. Kain is the evil villain in the first Tenchi movie. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are the spirit detectives in Yu Yu Hakusho. Inuyasha and Kagome are from Inuyasha. Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu are from Pokemon. Hamtaro is from, of course, Hamtaro. But most of those should be known to almost every anime fan. Sho, Agito, and Mitsuki are from the Guyver series. Fuma and Kamui are from X/1999 (more specifically, X: The Movie since I haven't seen the series). And finally, Naota and Canti are from Fooly Cooly. Don't know any of the shows? Well, just do a little research on the internet to find out about their greatness....except for Pokemon and Hamtaro...


End file.
